Soulless boy - Unexpected Turn of Events
by Bisquick
Summary: тнιѕ ιѕ α ѕтory αвoυт α cαɴɴιвαl αɴd α deтecтιve wнoм ғoυɴd eαcн oтнer αттrαcтιve; ι'м ɴoт eɴтιrely ѕυre oғ wнαт тo pυт нere, ѕo тнαт ιѕ αll ι wιll ѕαy! нαve ғυɴ reαdιɴɢ αɴd ιғ yoυ нαve αɴy rυde coммeɴтѕ, leαve тнeм тo yoυrѕelғ.


It was after the fight with Tobias, Hannibal was beaten and bruised; cuts and stab wounds all over his body as he heavily breathed in his chair as he sat and watched the FBI agents clean up the mess he and Tobias had made. He looked to the door and spotted Jack Crawford walk through. A small displeased sigh rumbled through his throat as he hoped Will would come through the door; his hopes and a smile rose as the man he'd been worrying about walked in. His face smiling at Will as he looked around the room, his eyes catching Hannibal's finally and a small smirk rising and falling quickly on the corner of his lips.

The young man strolled over to his side and examined his wounds, smiling once more at Hannibal as Hannibal greeted him. "I was worried you were dead..." He said in a quite tone, his eyes watching will as he grabbed a first aid kit from the floor of the room. Will left the smile on his lips longer than a second this time, a soft chuckle escaping from his lips finally.

Will moved somewhat quickly as he cleaned some of the blood off of Hannibal's face, his smile still barely on his mouth. "No need to worry about me…" He said back to Hannibal, their eyes locking for a moment as he wiped a few spots of blood from his forehead. Will cleared his throat and took a step back, grabbing a needle and stitch as he was going to attempt to stitch up Hannibal's severely split lip.

Will set the needle up and looked to him to open his mouth, which he obeyed and did so. Will moved closer to Hannibal's face as he began to stitch up his lip, the needle pulling though it gently and slowly. His eyes flicking up for a moment as looking at Hannibal's deep brown eyes, and then shyly they dropped back down to his lip.

Hannibal lightly chuckled as he tried not to move. "You should pay attention to the needle Will." Hannibal said teasingly at the man.

Will smiled as his fingers pulled the stitch shut and cut the thread, the wound all fixed up. "I'm finished. Does it hurt?" Will asked him as he stared down at the man.

His head slowly shook a small smirk on the corner of his lips. His tongue lightly licked at the closed wound, cleaning some of the somewhat dried blood off. "Not anymore." He said to Will, his smile widening. "You know, you don't need to do this." He told Will as he turned back to the first aid kit that he had.

Will's hands slowly began to put the supplies away. "I know, but I want to do it, I feel responsible for what happened." He said over his shoulder to Hannibal, glancing at him for a second. "My hands are not as good as yours, doctor… But I guess I did a good job suturing." He said with a small smile on his lips once again, turning his attention back over to the first aid kit.

Hannibal looked down, a smirk still staining the corner of his mouth as his teeth ran across his lip. Feeling the stitch that Will had put in and biting them to make them bleed once again. "Will…" Hannibal mumbled to get the man's attention once again.

Will turned back to look at him as noticed his lip was bleeding again, quickly he rushed over to check it out. "You're bleeding… I'll do it again, sorry." He said quietly as he stood close to Hannibal. His hand on Hannibal's cheek as his thumb wiped away some of the blood.

Hannibal's smile dimmed down to a smirk as he felt Will's hand on his face. "Take your time…" He whispered to him, his smirk moving into a half smile.

Will sighed and grabbed the supplies again, the needle gliding through Hannibal's lip again and quickly he sowed it back up. His eyes darted over to the people whom were now leaving the room, one by one, some carrying out the bodies and others carrying out equipment. Will stood up; watching as Jack left the room last, leaving him and Hannibal alone. He cleared his throat as he finished the stitch once more and turned to put the gear away finally.

Hannibal's eyes wandered up and down Wills body as he packed the first aid kit; licking his copper tasting bottom lip he smiled, slowly and silently standing up. "Will, have you ever tasted your own blood?" He asked, his hands slithering into his pockets.

His head slowly moved up and down to tell the doctor his answer. "Of course, who hasn't?" He asked, his back still turned to the man. His hands danced around the box as he put the supplies neatly back.

Hannibal lightly chuckled at his question. "True… have you ever tasted someone else's…?" Hannibal almost whispered, close to Will now as he paused his footing.

Will was taken aback; he twisted around to face the doctor, his eyes narrowed. "Wh-what..?" He asked ending the question with a nervous chuckle. "N-no.." He said quietly as he continued to stare at the doctor nervously.

Hannibal's hand reached up and came to rest somewhere between Will's ear lobe and his jaw bone. "Want to taste mine.." he whispered, leaning closer to Will. Their bodies now touching, his other hand slithering out of his pocket and pulling on Will's waist. "It's sweet and metallic.." He whispered at the man, his lips moving closer and closer to Will's, he waited for a protest but to his surprise nothing came from the little man.

His face flushing a deep red as the man's lips closed in on his own, he felt as if he should protest but he wouldn't. He just simply didn't want to; the only thing that rose from the small man was two words. "Doctor Lecter-"He began to speak gently, but he was interrupted by Hannibal's lips against his, finally. Will's leg slowly rose up and leg itself along the Doctor's outer thigh and up to his hip; his red cheeks now a dark crimson, darkening as every second passed.

Hannibal's hand slipped from Will's cheek and dropped to the back of his head. His lips pressed tightly to Will's as he continued to kiss the young man. A second passed where he pulled away from him, his body shifting closer to Will's as he stopped. "Will, I-" he started to say, but he words were hushed by Will's lips, soft and tender and plump. He definitely knew what he was doing as his hands hit the desk; air pushing out his nose quickly as he felt Hannibal press against him.

Will bumped into the desk as Hannibal continued to push against him, a small smirk curving onto the corner of his lips as Hannibal's hands glided down towards his ass and lifted him onto it. A little moan rumbled in Will's throat as he felt Hannibal's excitement getting to him, the proof of it rubbed against him as they grinded on each other.

Suddenly a slam came from the door in the waiting room, Hannibal and Will both jumped, their heads turning as they quickly pulled away from each other. Straightening their cloths and adjusting themselves so they looked normal.

A knock came from the door only to announce Jack Crawford's entrance; he glanced at both of them as they stared back at him. "Are you coming Will..?"He asked a brow rising as he asked him, his eyes glancing over to Hannibal for a moment.

Will nodded as he looked from Jack to Hannibal, sorrow in his eyes as he had to leave the doctor. "Yes, just give me a moment?" He asked. Jack nodded, backing out of the room and closing the door behind him. Will sighed, looking down at Hannibal's hands as he leaned against his desk once again. "Uhh.. I- I don't really know what to think of what just happened.." He said quietly, his hands now looking at the ground again.

Hannibal tilted his head to the side as he looked the man up and down, a smile smearing across his lips. "There's nothing wrong with kissing." He said to Will, their eyes meeting once again. "We can discuss it later, you need to go." Hannibal said, his hand raising up and gesturing to the door. His smile slowly disappeared as Will walked towards the door, his hands setting on his desk as he leaned on them. "Goodbye Will." He said lastly, Will nodding and walking out the door, it slammed shut behind him.


End file.
